A refrigeration cycle system may include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator that are connected in a closed loop and repeatedly perform a process of compressing and expanding refrigerant to generate cold air or hot air. For example, the refrigeration cycle system may be installed in a refrigerator to generate cold air or installed in an air conditioner to cool air in summer and heat air in winter.
In some examples, in order to enhance a heat transfer efficiency between a heat exchanger for evaporation and air, the refrigeration cycle system may periodically execute a defrosting operation, which switches a flowing direction of refrigerant by activating a defrost heater disposed adjacent to the refrigeration cycle system or a refrigerant switching valve disposed between the compressor and the condenser, to remove frost generated on a surface of the evaporator due to external moisture adhered or frozen to the surface of the evaporator during operation.
In some cases, where a refrigerator is equipped with a defrost system that allows high-temperature heat to be transferred to the refrigerator after completion of a defrosting operation, fresh food may be deteriorated by defrost heat.
In some examples where a cooling device is separately provided for cooling defrost heat, the cooling device may require additional energy.